The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method for manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor memory devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function characteristic, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with good characteristics have been demanded with the development of the electronic industry. For example, high-reliable, high-speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, semiconductor devices have been more and more complicated in structure and have been highly integrated.